Theif
by Passing Memoires
Summary: Roxas wakes in the middle of the night. Only too find out that he cant move and there's suddenly a complete stranger wearing a black cloak in his room. Telling him that no matter what, he was coming with him whether he liked it or not. Roxas POV.
1. Kidnapped

**AN: **Cover image is based on a four panel AkuRoku comic that i found on DeviantArt. But now i cant find the artist. If you do know who the artist is feel free too message me and ill put it here, other then that this story i only made up too go along with the comic and too expand it since it was fairly short - So enjoy!

* * *

I opened my eye's bit by bit, waking up in the middle of the night was normal for me, so i thought I'd get a glass of water. Or stay up for a bit until i felt tired enough to return to bed after watching tv or playing video games.

But this...

_**''I can't move...''**_ I thought, that was very odd.

Frightened, I opened my eyes.

Almost screaming in fright and now definitely even scared now, as i saw the black cloaked figure at the end of my bed.

The reason of me being unable to move was simple, the stranger was on top of me straddling my legs.

And how the hell did he get in?

My window was locked, all the doors were locked – But more importantly, as i just stared at him, mind slowly turning.

Should i scream for help? Fight him? Ask him what the fuck he was doing here? My parents were just down the hall...

Before i could make up my mind and do anything at all, still in shock - The stranger suddenly put his left hand over my mouth, I could easily bite, but knew that wasn't quite smart given my situation.

His other hand rested beside my head on my pillow.

Then stranger leaned down.

**''You gonna scream?''** The man taunted, smirking down at me.

I gulped, lying there completely still as he leaned out and i looked up at him, his hand still on my mouth.

**''Even if you scream -'' **He began.

**''Even if you do, you're coming out that window with me, and were having this conversation somewhere else''**

What the hell? So he was kidnapping me? Who the fuck is this freak?

The stranger watched me, before leaning down again, making my breath hitch as he spoke by my ear.

**''I know you better than that type – I'm gonna let go of you, And you're gonna sock me in the face, Aren't you?'' **The man spoke.

Knowing my direct motive's. Of course i would, then I'd try too book it and get help.

Either that or kick this guy's ass, he wasn't beefy, So maybe i could take him down, in fact – He was a stick.

**''And then -''** He started.

**''You're going to yell and if i try to get up you'll kick me in the groin because you're a nice enough person to not go for the face first''** He spoke.

He was exactly right... He wasn't – Reading my mind or anything was he? No, of course not, that's stupid.

He leaned out again, but still kept his hand over my mouth as he said –

**''I don't think i thought this through enough, your too smart to be trusted''** He told me.

A dog barked outside and he whipped his head to the side, looking out my window as his eye's narrowed suddenly.

It seemed like he was in thought, the room was deathly silent saved for are soft breathing, until the barking died down.

All the while i watched him, swallowing nervously as i thought about all the possibility's and scenario's that could go down.

Like – Why was he here? How did he get here? Why did he want me?

He looked back down at me, brow furrowed in thought as he watched me.

I looked up at his green eyes, before glancing away.

**''Alright''** He began.

Alright...?

**''This is how were going to do this, like i said before, you're coming out that window with me no matter what, Now – We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice kid''** He said.

I swallowed again, I needed to scream for help whenever i got the chance, and i definitely need to fight back...

I just need the right moment.

that's right! Act innocent, follow his little game, and then take him down, easy as that, right?

**''Get up''** He told me.

His other hand grabbing my blond lock's harshly, I grunted at the pain as he pulled me up by my head.

I shifted out of bed as he guided me well he shifted out of bed as well with me until we both stood up.

**''Come on, over by the window''** He told me.

Leading me across my room's floor, over too my window.

He kept a firm grip on my hair, pushing me when i moved slow and tightening his grip.

His other hand still clamped across my mouth, keeping me from making a sound – Yet.

He took his hand off my head as he opened my window, then said – **''Jump''**

Jump!? Well – I mean, it wasn't too far off the ground but...

He shoved me forward, getting the idea, I grabbed onto my windowsill, then threw a leg over it and looked down, gulping, It was only a few feet – But still.

Now all i had to do was run when i hit the ground.

With that in mind, I leapt down to the ground, bending my knee's but, I grunted as i landed, Shit it hurt.

I fell, panting slightly as i gripped the wet grass beneath me, shivering from the cool night air.

It was midnight, from when i awoke, and i was only in my sleeping wear. A black tank top and sweat's, not to mention i still wasn't fully awake just yet.

Just as i regained myself, pushing myself up from the ground quickly, I was going to make a dash for it, opening my mouth too shout for help.

When suddenly, I was grabbed roughly back by my hair, a hand clamping over my mouth again.

When the hell did he land? I didn't even hear him.

**''Let's go''** He said.

Shit.

He walked, leading me over to the road across from my house, pushing me when i walked slow.

Grip as tight as before, If not more tighter. I gulped nervously.

''_This is bad – Very bad''_ I thought.

I needed a plan – Quick, I needed to do something – Anything – Fight damn it!

Just as he lead me down a street and a black car came into view with tinted windows, no doubt his, I refused to go in it.

With all my might i swung my elbow's back, hoping too hit the man holding me from behind.

But – He must of expected it, because suddenly i was thrusted forward.

The next moment was a lot of pain as my face connected straight with concrete, not fast enough to catch myself, The man was on top of me then, grabbing both my arms and restraining them behind my back.

I whimpered as they were rose high on my upper back, almost enough to break as pain shot up both of them.

Well his other hand went to my mouth again after grabbing my hair and bringing my face up from the concrete, It stung horribly.

**''Thought we were going with the easy way? Guess not huh? thought so, I knew you wouldn't go along that easily''** He said.

Right he was.

I opened my mouth and bit down hard on his upper finger.

I actually was able to bite him!

He grunted as his hand flinched in reaction.

**''Not smart''** He told me, before he slammed my face into the ash fault.

Pain – Luckily my nose didn't break, but that was still a wrong move by me.

I had too at least try tho and i grunted lowly in pain.

**''Got any more fight in yeah? Trust me when i say that you're getting in that fucking car and coming with me weather you put up a fight or not, a fight just makes my job harder, waste time and effort, and you get fucked up pretty badly, not my problem''** He told me, pressing the side of my face against the ash fault.

I didn't respond as i swallowed, closing my eye's tightly.

I just wanted this to be over, why me? What's he going to do with me? Why does he want me?

**''No?'' **He asked, before the man scoffed.

**''Get up''** He snarled then.

Lifting me up, he moved his grip too my wrist, so they were at least not almost breaking my arm, which really hurt, Well his other was back around my mouth.

**''Bite me again and this time I'll make you bite the curb kid''**

Opening my eye's as my eye's widened in surprise, I knew that he would do it too.

Who knows how dangerous this guy is... And i definitely want to keep all my teeth.

Either way, I couldn't do anything now...

He removed his hand from my wrist and opened his car door, before throwing me in the passenger seat.

I scrambled to sit up, watching him as he slammed the door, as soon as he made his walk over to the front seat, I grabbed the handle for the door and pushed!

But... It wouldn't open!

_''_Shit!'_'_ I hissed.

I jiggled the handle uselessly and tried again, eye's scanning for locks but, there was none, it's like he purposely removed them so that the car could only be opened from the outside.

I took my hand straight off the handle as i heard the other car door open, the man took his seat and slammed the door, before leaning over and opening the glove box next to me.

But not without placing his right elbow right at my neck, as too say – _''Try anything funny and ill crush your neck''_

I swallowed again nervously as i watched the man pull out a shining pair of silver handcuff's.

He then grabbed my right wrist roughly, put one of the cuff's over it and secured it, before attaching the other cuff too the car door.

Basically, if i wanted to leave now i had to take his door with me, which – Well, was impossible, at least for me.

After the man had done that he closed the glove compartment, taking his car key's out of his pocket and putting them in the ignition, turning them and starting the car as he pulled his hood off.

I looked over and took a moment too study him – First off, he was defiantly young, had to be in his twenty's.

But what strike me as odd right away was his long spiky red hair, that blasted out in spike's at the back of his head.

**''W-Where are you taking me?''** I demanded, I needed answers now.

**''Too my apartment, where you're going to live for the rest of your life''** He told me, pulling out of the spot on the street he parked and drove off.

Glancing out at my house out my window, I gritted my teeth.

_**'**__'Shit!'' _I mentally cursed.

This was bad, really bad, I was getting kidnapped!

This – Couldn't be happening, everything was going too fast!

Was this really the end...?

Would i ever see this street again? My home?

I tried as hard as i could too pull my arm away from the cuff's, grunting at the false effort as i only made it clink.

Maybe if i broke my wrist...

**''You could keep trying, but the noise is a distraction and breaking your wrist won't work either – Oh and, I'd probably have too sedate you''**

Gulping, I stopped.

_''Shit...''_ I thought.

I couldn't do anything, I was absolutely at this man's mercy.

I'd never see my parent's again, my sister, my cousin's – Friend's.

_''Fuck''_ I thought.

Gritting my teeth in frustration. I wanted to scream, too kick his dashboard and punch the window.

But fuck, that would only make it worse.

Silent tear's ran down my left cheek, hidden from the man's view.

**''Why me?''** I asked, wiping my left cheek with my hand.

**''What do you want with me?''** I asked, trying to keep my voice strong so it didn't sound like i was actually upset and – Pretty scared.

**''I just wanted my best friend back is all – You know, I tried to let you go, DIZ convinced me that you seemed happy, but you were living a complete lie, an illusion, I thought - That the real you wouldn't want that, that you'd want me to break you out, and you can call me selfish, but really, I just wanted you back''** The man spoke.

He spoke for the first time though in not a threatening tone, like he was speaking normally, even friendly, too a friend.

All this confused me.

**''I – I don't know what you're talking about, I don't even know you -''** At this the man frowned.

His grip tightening on the wheel.

**''So you really did forget me huh? And everything else?''** Even more confused, I didn't let him trick me.

**''Who's Diz?''** I asked, probably just some stranger who was insane as this guy.

**''The guy who helped you so that you could live a normal life, but, that's just boring, I know you'll like it much better with me, and I'll help you remember everything, Okay Rox?''** He turned to me and smiled.

A smile that made his eye's crinkle at the sides, his lips stretched and showed his teeth, it was an odd smile, and i was getting more and more confused.

**''H-How do you know my name?''** I asked him.

**''Because -''** He began, turning back to the steering wheel and rolling his eyes.

**''I already told you silly, were best friend's, you just forgot is all''**

**''How? I'm pretty sure I'd remember you if we were that close, and you don't strike me as someone forgettable''**

He smirked at that.

**''That's right - But well – Diz erased your memory so it'd be easier for you to move on''** He rubbed at his forehead suddenly, frowning.

**''I can explain it all tomorrow, you need to get back to sleep''** He said.

Still confused. I wanted my answer's now.

Sure i was tired, more so then before but - I couldn't sleep.

Not with him around and knowing that i just got kidnapped!

**''Why was my memory erased? What do you mean ''Move on?''** I asked.

This guy was spouting such bullshit.

I've lived my whole life with my parent's, ever since i was a baby!

**''Well -**'' The man began, rubbing the back of his neck.

**''You've been through some pretty traumatic emotionally and physical dealing's, and being pretty young, you couldn't handle all that much, basically, Your body and mind shut down, you were a complete zombie...''** The stranger shivered visibly, like remembering this time in the past.

**''What sort of stuff?''** I asked.

**''Look, Rox, Go to sleep, I'll explain more tomorrow, in fact, everything, but you need sleep''** He told me.

Frowning, and knowing that I'd get nothing more out of him, I turned my head too look back out the window, watching the dark world go by and my home get farther and farther away.

* * *

**AN: **There will be a second chapter too this which will wrapped this short story up, But i'm sorry for now guys but i'm sorta stuck with how too end it, I'm trying too write a cute, fluffy scene between Axel and Roxas and end it at that.

But then i keep arguing with myself too change this story too M and add a smut scene in.

But i'm not sure if i'm even good at writing smut at all - So we will see how it goes.

Anyway - i hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Edit : **I have decided too boost this story up too rated M for the upcoming chapter which will have **Smut** in it, I'm almost finished it.


	2. New Home

It was a silent half hour car ride between us.

Steadily my eye's got harder and harder for me to keep open. But i fought back.

Even after nodding off a few times.

I was _not_ going to sleep under this stranger's gaze.

There was no way i trusted this freak. I mean, he practically snuck into my house, and kidnapped me away from my family!

And then he spout's all this shit that were friends? Nope, not buying it, not a chance.

He parked the car in the front driveway of a rundown apartment.

Not too far off from where my house was.

He turned the car off, pulling his key's out and got out of the car then proceeded too closing the door behind him and walking over too my side.

He opened my door and undid the cuff on the handle, and as tired as i was, I woke up completely.

Adrenalin running through my vein's as i stepped out, putting all the power i could muster behind my left fist as i aimed it at his stomach, well pushing forward with my right arm against his chest.

But, like a flash, he caught my left wrist in his right hand, my other arm not even staggering him as i pushed.

His left hand then shot out, clamping around my neck.

I gasped at the tight grip and grunted as i was shoved up against his car suddenly, he then quickly put the other cuff around my left hand, and moved his hand off from around my neck.

Letting me gasp in a lungful of air, before i suddenly remembered – _''I can shout for help!''_

**''HEL -''**

Something was suddenly shoved into my mouth as the stranger's hand clamped over my mouth right afterwards.

I looked into green eye's, tasting some sort of powder on my tongue.

I refused to swallow whatever he put into my mouth.

_''Sedative's? Is it a pill?''_ I thought, remembering his previous words.

He suddenly grabbed my nose, closing the airway's so that i couldn't breathe, i grunted at the hard grip he had on it.

Realizing that, I pushed at him with my cuffed hand's, but he only moved closer, until his body was right up against me. Crushing my arms and hand's in-between us with my back against the side of the car.

I couldn't do anything as i looked up into green eyes.

The stranger only stared back down at me, barley blinking and totally passive.

My lung's began to burn, I knew i needed too breath or ill just pass out – I couldn't do that around this man though, but – What will the sedative's do?

I didin't want too risk it.

I continued to stare back at the man, frantically searching for some way too not swallow the pill, and then it hit me.

Carefully... I moved the pill to the side of my mouth and pretended to swallow, but the man didn't even move an inch afterwards.

Then he smirked and let out a low chuckle.

**''Nice try blondie, I'm not falling for that shit - You think i'm an idiot?''**

Fuck.

Frowning, I only continued too stare back at him.

Until i really couldn't take it anymore, my eyes began too water and i felt my lungs compressing, I needed too breath!

I swallowed the pill, hoping for the best as the man looked down at my neck, watching my adam's apple bob on my throat before he put his other arm down with the hand that was clasping my nose.

I breathed in harshly in quick breath's through my nose, chest heaving too get all the lost oxygen back, well the man moved off of me.

But kept his other hand over my mouth still too keep me from shouting as his other grabbed the chain in-between both my wrist, his eye's then glanced back up at my face, watching me.

We both stood there silently, the sound of cricket's in the grass and an owl hooing off in the distance.

It was becoming morning, and all i could think about was how my mother would knock on my door this morning, calling me too come get break fest.

Only too realize that her son was gone.

I wondered if Axel left the window open back home?

Probably not, I wonder if they'll search for me?

Or maybe they will think that i ran off?

...Would they even bother?

My breathing threw my nose suddenly became normal.

Which was good, then fainter, and fainter.

As my eye's became harder and harder to keep open.

I made a small whimper when i realized then what was happening.

I was going to pass out either way...

My body became too feel heavy as my eye's dropped halfway, before closing for a few second's.

I fought and opened them back up, before doing it again, each time harder than the last.

**''Don't fight it Rox, and don't worry, I wont do anything too hurt you, It's just better this way''**

Pfft, yeah right.

We stood there together in the silence as i kept fighting back against the drug, but it was only becoming harder and i was becoming tireder as the minutes past, before i was thinking that maybe it would be better this way, asleep.

I then heard the stranger speak, having forgot about him completely in my effort's too stay awake as i only stared at his chest.

**''Come on, I have a bed that you can sleep in''** He suddenly said.

That sounded... Really good.

A warm soft bed that i can just sink in too, close my eyes and fall asleep?

He tugged forward on the chain between the cuffs on my wrist, and i followed with no resistance at all.

He shut my car door and then lead me across on bare feet across the cold pavement.

I stared down at it, head down as i tried to fight the drug, but i was just so tired...

**''No...''** I muttered too myself, knowing that this was it, that i lost – I just couldn't do anything, again!

The stranger ignored me, leading me over to a door on the far left of the building at the bottom, I didn't catch the number, but he pulled out his room key and opened the door.

He led me inside and then threw me towards a bed in the room where i landed.

The last thing i could remember that night were the word's – **''There, now go to sleep''** And cold wet tear running down my left cheek and i fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When i awoke i just couldn't get up.

I mean, I was lying face down on something soft, why wouldn't i want to get up?

And actually, I was quite warm and... Comfortable.

**''Mm''** I moaned lowly into whatever it was, a pillow, I think, as i cuddled my face into it.

Then letting out a soft sigh.

What day was it?

Did i have school today?

Shit, I hope not.

What time was it?

I don't think i heard my phone go off...

No – Wait, It was the weekend, Yeah, definitely, so i can sleep in and and then just play video games and then go hangout with Hayner, Pence and Olettle or something...

**''Hey – You want coffee?''** An unfamiliar voice spoke.

Yeah, Coffee? I loved coffee in the morning.

**''Yeah – Thanks''** I said too whoever it was.

**''No problem''** The person replied.

Eyebrow's furrowing, I rose my head to find the person.

That voice just didin't sound familiar at all...

Not like my mothers, or my fathers, mot even my two sisters.

When i turned around too find the person, I did.

The person was at the end of the bed i was laying in, leaning against a wooden table that was against the wall there with a coffee maker on top of it and a microwave.

I tried to move my hand's but i looked up at them too see them handcuffed to the bed board behind me.

At the clinking the stranger turned his head and looked over at me.

**''Morning sunshine''** He said, smiling at me from over his mug's rim, drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

Sunlight shone through the apartment room to the left threw black curtains.

**''Can you take these off?''** I asked, suddenly remembering everything.

Well. This sucked.

The man sucked in a breath after swallowing, then raised a red eyebrow at me.

I noticed that he didn't have the same hair as before.

Actually, his hair was now tied into a loose pony tail behind his head.

**''I don't think so, I know you well enough that you'll punch me the very first chance that you get and book it right out that door, and i really don't want to hurt you, that and i haven't even explained everything too you yet''** He spoke, lifting back up his mug and taking a sip.

**''When are you, then?''** I asked him, laying my head back against the pillow.

It was actually really comfortable.

And, my face didn't sting anymore.

**''Soon, after you get some food in you and a shower – Not that you smell, you smell wonderful too me all the time, but still, you should take one''** He said, shrugging and running a hand threw his hair before smiling a bit and dropping his hand as he turned back to his coffee, taking a sip and staring over at me from over the rim of it.

Raising an eyebrow at his very odd comment, I said – **''How am i going to do any of that with these cuffs?''**

**''Easy, Ill feed you and bathe you''**

**''What!? No - I'm not a pet, I can do those thing's myself!''**

The man sighted.

**''Fine, but i will feed you, besides, I know how shy you are, you never want to let me see you naked unless you're in the mood''**

He winked at me as he set his mug down and picked up another mug, filling it with coffee.

More confused, I only had one response as i felt my face heat up.

**''Pervert''** I snapped at him, but my only reaction i got was a small chuckle and a smile before the man went over to the mini fridge that he had beside the desk and pulled out a box of surprisingly, french toast stick's.

Which he warmed up about four and then spread syrup on them, well i watched my mouth began too water.

Not only was it my favorite, the hell that he knew, must just be a coincidence, that and i was actually very hungry, Having not eaten since supper last night...

Oh god - It was morning wasn't it?

My mom... Jesus i wonder how she's reacting too all this right now.

Was she crying...?

He walked over then and sat down on the side of the other bed beside the bed i was laying in.

Putting the plate on his lap and holding the mug out too me.

**''Drink first''** He said.

I opened my mouth as he raised it too my lips and i took a small sip, eyebrow's rising afterwards.

It was – Actually really good, extremely good even.

The man smiled at me as he caught my expression.

**''Two sugars and that crème you like so much right?''**

I swallowed and then he pulled the mug away.

**''Yeah – How'd you know?''** I said, resisting the urge too even try to wipe my mouth.

The stranger sighted.

**''Well, I AM your best friend...**'' He said.

**''Yeah? And how do i know that you're not just some crazy stalker?''** I spoke.

Biting down on my tongue straight afterwards knowing that it wasn't smart too talk back.

The man only smiled slightly, looking over at me.

**''Ouch Roxie, that's harsh, but no, I'm not, here, eat''** He said, raising a French toast stick too my lips.

I sighted softly, and settled for just glaring at him as i opened my mouth and took a bite.

A bit of the syrup dribbling down my bottom lip and chin, i chewed and took more bite's, swallowing along the way till the man just popped the last piece into my mouth.

Licking my lip's afterwards as the man said –

**''That's good too right? French toast still your favorite breakfast?''** He asked, raising the mug again.

**''Yeah...''** I answered, sipping at the coffee that was brought to me, before repeating the process.

On about the third French toast stick, I asked, as the question was sort of bugging me now –

**''What's your name anyway?''** I asked the man.

**''You knew me as ''Axel'' But its Lea now... Just call me whichever one you like''** The man answered as he gave me another sip of coffee.

after swallowing i said, without thinking – **''Axel? That's a cool name''**

Mentally hitting myself afterwards, well that was pretty stupid.

The man's smile couldn't be wider as he practically beamed at me.

**''Yeah? You think so? Well – Roxas is pretty cool too, you know, I always loved it, I have a lot of nicknames for you too, Like Rox or Roxie, You loved it when i called you babe or baby... Or sunshine''** At that the man smiled fondly at me.

Before chuckling –** ''You'd get pissed with me if i ever so called you Tinker bell''**

He smiled wide and i felt like he was in his own little world, I mean, Is that what this was?

He's been stalking me for... Who knows how long?

Making up story's like this for himself?

No doubt he was insane.

Well i was – More or so creeped the hell out.

The man then laughed.

**''You hated it when i called you ''Roxanne'' Too, that or any mean name for ''Short'' People, Ah – Your nickname's for me were Ax, I liked that one, more so then ''Beanpole'' Or ''Fire crotch'' Oh and – ''Flamesilock's'' Ah, but you got that one from Xigbar, The bastard''**

I listened to the man talk on and on, more confused as he went.

Was he really crazy?

So far he hasn't been well, really dangerous, excluding the smashing my face into the pavement part.

But he has to be insane right? Either that or, he's right.

He suddenly noticed my confused face and sighted.

**''Sorry, rambling, I tend to do that, here, finish these up and then it's time for your shower, go ahead and take however long you like, I know you like taking your time to relax, after i can explain everything too you''**

He lifted the last of my breakfast as i ate it, munching as i thought about him.

He spoke to me like we really were best friends...

Or perhaps, even more.

He spoke so friendly and fondly of me, he was just... Really kind.

A real turnaround from last night.

He gave me a last few sips of my coffee before taking it away.

**''I'll save it for you in the fridge okay? I know you tend to take hour's finishing it off''** He spoke.

Before standing up as i watched him well he put it in the fridge.

Then putting my plate on the desktop next to a sink that was built in too the counter and then walked back over too me.

_''He's being so friendly... What if – His guard's down? What if i can -''_

He leaned over me and un attached the cuff's, even undoing them from my wrist.

As soon as i was free, I lunged for him, leg's off the bed as i grabbed his neck with my right hand, aiming a punch at his left cheek, squeezing hard until –

_''Shit!''_ Eye's widening, he fucking caught my fist!

Eye's sliding over too me as he ripped my hand from his neck, clasping his hand's tightly in mine and pushing me down on the bed.

Quickly thinking, I brought my knee's up too try and push him off, but he only squeezed my hand's tighter, making me whimper in pain before i stopped.

Setting my knee's down and looking back into non too amused emerald eye's as he stared down at me.

**''You done?''** He asked.

**''Fuck you''** I spat in his face.

Glaring up at him and gritting my teeth.

I was so frustrated, how the **FUCK** could this guy dodge everything?

Was i really that weak...?

**''Nah babe that come's later, I'd love too now but I think you'd rather have a shower first, now... Let's see...''**

**''Look's like I'm going to have too chain you up again, and then wash your body myself, because clearly you're not cooperating''**

**''N-No! I-Ill behave!'' **I spluttered, hating how weak it sounded.

but i was **NOT**, Letting this man wash me.

The man smirked above me.

**''Good boy...'' **He purred.

The way he said it made me shiver suddenly as i gulped.

God this guy was fucking creepy.

**''Try anything funny and you know I'll just sedate you''** He reminded me.

Before letting go of my hand's fast and stepping back.

Getting up and flexing my hands, fuck they hurt.

**''Sorry''** I heard the man in front of me mutter suddenly.

Glancing up, the man was frowning down at my hands, before he cleared his throat.

**''Go ahead, shower's back there, and i uh – Already stole most of your cloth's and left your favorite outfit in there on the desktop, I also got pretty much all of your thing's, by the wall over there, lab top, Xbox, game's, manga'' **The man spoke.

My eyes widened and eyebrow's high, I looked up at the man shocked after i had looked over too the wall where all my stuff sat neatly piled up.

The man smirked, noticing my surprised look.

**''What? It's your stuff, thought you'd want it, your ''Parent's'' Would probably either sell it or keep it too collect dust, oh and, It really wasn't that hard to get... You can thank me later''** He said.

Hating the way he practically spat ''Parent's'' I got up anyway.

Being smart not too try anything, I walked over to the what i assumed was the bathroom door that he pointed too earlier behind him.

Opening it and i clicked on the light and fan, before closing and thank god, locking the door behind me.

It was too bad as i looked around, there didn't seem to be any windows at all in this room.

Inside i went over to the small shower in the corner, opening the screen door and reaching down to turn the knob there on too hot.

Then went over to the counter.

he was right, my favorite outfit was sitting there, along with a baby blue towel.

Looking up at the mirror, I flinched, frowning.

No wonder my face hurt and ached so bad yesterday, I had a blueish purplish bruise on my forehead, and a cut on my nose.

I swiped my thumb across my nose bridge, it wasn't so bad, but feeling my forehead i flinched and gasped.

**''Fuck''** I cursed under my breath at the pain.

Frowning and sighting, I stripped out of my night ware and slipped into the shower, closing the screen door behind me and taking my shower up on the man's word's.

He said he knew i liked taking long shower's, so why not just do that?

I washed my hair along with my body and face, careful of my forehead, before i stepped out.

Turning off the water and closing the screen door and then walked over to the counter as i dried myself off.

Then looked through the bottom and left drawer, the bottom had a hair dryer, so i used that real quick so my hair would just spike up naturally soon, and so i wouldn't be dripping wet and catch a cold.

Other than that i went ahead and used unused spice deodorant and cleaned my ear's out, using an extra toothbrush as well too clean my teeth and flossed them before i chucked my old clothing and towel in a hamper then sighted well running a hand through my hair.

This was the only time i actually could get away from that freak.

But i guess it was my time too face him again, he promised me answer's and i wanted them, that and he actually let me have a whole shower too myself for a whole hour, good for him.

Opening the bathroom door and stepping out along with turning off the fan and light, I walked over to my bed, noticing that the man was lounging on top of his bed next too mine.

Head on his pillow and feet at the end with his arm's behind his head as he watched the news on a flat screen tv on the table in front of the two beds that sat in between the coffee maker and microwave.

I crawled on top of my own bed, crossing my legs and arms and looking over at the tv.

Watching it for a few seconds before looking back to the man, then opening my mouth as i said –

**''So are you going to explain everything to me now or what?''** I asked.

the man's lip's curled into a smile and sat up as he looked over at me.

**''Sure''** He said, then shifting too sit on the left side of his bed, a few inches away from me.

**''First of all''** He began.

**''Do you remember anything at all? Dreams? Anything that seemed out of place in your ''Normal Life'' Or if you can remember anything before even that''** He spoke.

Eye brow's furrowing as i thought, I shrugged, looking back over at the tv.

**''I used to have a lot of nightmare's when i was younger – There really stupid though, childish fear's, they didn't stop till i was fifteen and i would have one almost every night''** I said, tugging on my checkerd wristband, a habit of mine when i was nervous when speaking.

**''What were they about?''** He asked.

I had no idea why we were talking about this, but, fuck it.

I sighted.

**''Shadow's''** I said, holding my head in my left hand as i turned my eyes away from the tv and down at the carpeted floor and elaborated for his amusement.

**''There were two different one's, these tall black one's with yellow eye's, some of them being small too and they always twitched, like they just couldn't keep still, and the other ones who were slender and white, they were always moving too and they had a zipper as a mouth but when it opened they had razor sharp teeth... Like a sharks''** I said.

Shivering visibly afterwards as i remembered the nightmare's, almost clear as day.

**''That's... That's it, but, I was always following the white ones, frantically, like they were leading me too something or they stole something of mine, and sometimes they would grab onto me and i had to fight them with like... A bat, And then this one time some weird... Over-sized key thing''** I said, crossing my arm's over my chest.

I never spoke too anyone about these dream's, I denied too go to the doctor's with my sleeping trouble's even though my mom was worried and insisted.

My dad too, but i didn't want to sound crazy.

Also... it sound's natural telling this man strangely enough.

In fact, he was a stranger, so who cared right?

**''And the black one's I'd only be fighting, but this time with two over-sized keys, And... I uh – Wore a hood and...''**

My eyebrow's furrowed, and then suddenly my head hurt and i griped it as i shut my eye's.

Many image's flashed through my head, some more clear than others.

It was me, running around a dark raining city with tall city building's, large neon signs and bright neon lights.

I was wielding two large key's, a black and white one, fighting and yelling at a stranger with white hair who also wore the same black coat as me and... The exact same one i saw Axel in.

Then i was back in Twilight Town, my hometown.

There was Hayner, Pence, Olettle, those three were my best friends from school...

It was summer break, and we were working odd job's too get money to go to the beach.

So i took up extra paper route's around town on my skateboard, but then in the end i got my money stolen.

Then there was a tournament.

I won, but not before a black hood appeared and froze time, dropping his hood with an all familiar smile and shining green eye's, clapping for me and congratulate me.

Then he beckoned me too come with him.

Confused, I refused of course.

Then some man in robe's appeared with red bandage's over his face, telling me too ignore the man.

I didin't know either of them and i was so confused and - Afriad, So i dropped my bat, closed my eyes...

And screamed my three best friends names as loud as i could.

Which in the end, unfroze time and everything went back too normal.  
**  
''To the mansion, Roxas, I'll be waiting''** A female voice spoke  
_  
''Namine?'' _I thought.

Afterwards i was chasing and fighting the white thing's again, following them through a large forest.

I made it too the large mansion, and i found no other then my younger sister there.

And i talked to her, what i remembered most and hurt me deeply, was that she said – **''You were never suppose too exist, Roxas''**

Until another scene played inside my head, me and Axel were fighting in a large blue square room filled with fire as Axel wielded his favorite red chakram's, well i had the over-sized keys with me again, both of them.

We fought.

And i won in the end surprisingly.

Axel disappeared.

... And the words we had said too each other kept playing inside my head.

_''See you in the next life, Partner''_

The red head had smiled at me when he said that, and i swore i saw a tear roll down his cheek before he looked down at the ground and began to dispersed right as i said -

_''Yeah... Ill be waiting''_

Unknown to me, outside my head tear's began to slide down my cheek's as i hiccuped, biting my lip afterwards as more came.

**''Uhn -''** I made a small distressed cry, coming out of my head then as i wiped at my cheek's, but the tear's just kept coming.

**''What did you remember?''** I heard that familiar voice speak next to me.

I sniffled, and said through broken English -

**''E-Everything, That – Ha – Happened in Twilight Town, And – And the mansion – Ugh, fuck my head hurt's''**

I whined the last part, covering my eye's with my arm as i slumped back down on the bed, head on the pillow as my head pounded.

**''That's good, your starting to remember, jeeze sorry though, It must of been tough''** He spoke.

I opened my eyes and watched him sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

**''Sorry i couldn't have been there for you too, I wanted too so bad but Diz made sure to keep me away from you no matter how hard i tried''**

Because Diz believed that this was better for me?

Too live a false normal life?

Were my parent's are not really my parent's at all then?

Have i... Been living a whole lie up till then?

I stared up at the ceiling as more tears rolled down my cheeks as i looked up from under my arm.

Every time my father and mother hugged me...

Saying that i was a good kid and that they loved me...

How i worked hard in school, spent time with my friend's...

Was all that really nothing?

That I've been living a lie up till then?

No – No, I wouldn't believe that, it happened right?

Everything was real.

Oh god...

My parents are probably so worried about me right now, my mother – My sister, my father...

**''Are you okay? I know all of this is a shock, if you need a breather now then i can tell you more later''** I heard Axel say.

I nodded back weakly, swallowing before i asked – **''You're in trouble then? What will Diz do if he knew?''** I asked.

**''...Nothing''** Axel said flatly.

I looked over at him confused from my arm.

**''What? Wouldn't he be angry? Wouldn't he take me from you and put me back with my parent's?''** I said, Confused.

Did i really want that though...?

...Did i?

**''He would have, but not anymore, let's just say that he's dealt with and won't be bothering us anymore alright?''** Axel said, looking over at me.

His eye's almost begging me too leave it at that, but i could clearly read what he meant.

_''Murder... He murdered Diz''_

Strangely, I didn't feel anything for the man.

I didn't feel scared of Axel, for killing someone, I didn't hate him knowing that he had killed the only man who could of rescue me.

I rubbed at my forehead too help my headache but winced at the forgotten bruise on my head.

Now i wished that i could just sleep it off, but with the coffee in my veins and a now pounding headache, that clearly wasn't happening.

I sighted, dropping my arm and wiping both my cheeks of tears.

I flinched and looked over at emerald eyes as one of his hands suddenly went into my hair.

I expected him to grab it tightly, but no, he began to massage my head, threading his fingers through the blond locks.

**''Sorry''** He spoke softly.

Before murmuring too me – **''You know I'd never hurt you right? I just – Had too this time to make you understand, too make you remember, but now you do and soon you'll understand everything'' **He said.

Oddly enough, I believed him.

That and i felt like i was drugged again, because suddenly the pain was taken away from my head, and i suddenly felt warm as my eye's dropped close.

I swore i felt the softest brush of lip's on my forehead, careful of my wound's and then i fell into a deep sleep from the soft, repeated gentle motions of finger's on my head.

* * *

Going to sleep led me too dream's.

Dream's that were very vivid memories that i suddenly remembered, again, some were a bit fuzzier then others, but they got the deal across.

More and more i dreamed the more i realized that, this stranger was actually on to something.

He may even be right actually.

I remember falling, then i remember so much sadness, my chest hurt so much.

I remember people with black coat's, and i was one of them.

Then there was Axel – He was... Actually the first one too even realize i was there.

The others ignored me, called me a kid and useless.

I especially hated that Larxene woman but, oddly enough, that was just her, since she was actually my older sister.

In... This life at least.

And i knew she didn't mean it, but she acted like she didn't even know me of course in my dreams.

It was very odd... And well - Hurtful.

I was completely and utterly alone.

I was sent out by a man with white hair and his right hand man with blue, I couldn't remember the name's.

Out on mission's too many different, strange world's.

Too kill those black shadow's and other variations of them with my key weapon.

But, Axel started talking too me more then, even hanging out with me.

Even though i didn't talk back, much too shy and nervous too.

But he still stuck by my side, not seeing it as rude at all, he would talk on and on for hour's about stupid things, pointless, silly things.

Thing's that made me smile by just having him there.

Soon i was following him around everywhere, he would always call me a lost puppy.

Sure, we had are fight's, he was actually quite childish, though i could be so sometimes too.

But he could be very mature and serious at time's too.

More so then me even at times.

He began to teach me everything, thing's i didn't know about.

Such as, strangely enough, emotion's.

Even though he didin't quite understand them himself.

But it was interesting too hear him talk about them, since he used too feel them, once.

I couldn't remember feeling anything at all during that time, that's why i was so interested.

And soon we were hanging out every day, even doing mission's together, smiling, laughing together...

Unknown to me, I smiled in my sleep.

Axel looking over and catching it from his side of the bed.

He smiled and turned his head back to the tv.

A few hours later I awoke, with new knowledge now.

* * *

I opened my eye's, blinking a few times before trying to sit up.

My head still ached a bit, and my eyes were sore, but it was manageable.

**''Hey – Your up, how you feeling?''** I heard Axel ask over by his bed.

**''I'm fine''** I said, dropping my hand as i looked over at the tv, still just the news...

Was he waiting for something?

Or just liked watching it?

**''What do you even do all day here? Except watch tv''** I asked curiously, crossing my arms and legs as i rested my head against the headboard.

Axel sighted, rubbing the back of his neck.

**''Not much anymore actually, I spend most of my time watching tv or well, looking for you, I guess i could start getting back into video games and reading''** He said, before dropping his hand.

**''How long have you been searching for me?'' **I asked curiously, looking over at him.

**''Aw jeeze''** He began, letting out a blow of air.

**''Well, ten year's i guess, you are sixteen right?''** He said, looking over at me.

**''Yeah''** I said, nodding.

**''Then ten years, as soon as i turned thirteen i looked for you''**

**''Really?''** I said surprised.

Jesus...

**''Well, yeah, sorry but, I didn't exactly start too remember you till i turned that age''** Axel sighted, and then smiled.

**''But, all my work paid off, and now luckily your here with me''**

I swallowed, suddenly asking something that made me nervous of what answer I'd receive.

**''You... Really care for me, a lot, don't you?''**

Axel looked surprised by the sudden question, but smiled, that same exact smile again, except well, It didn't bug me much as before.

It was the smile from my dream's, reminding me of sea salt ice cream, the sunset, smiling and laughing with him...

**''Of course i do, you're the only person who i'll ever care for so much, because you make me feel like i have a heart, you make me feel alive Rox''**

That line again... I felt my face heat up and i looked away.

I... Remember him saying such a thing, before he had...

Died, for me.

...He wasn't crazy.

He really did care for me that much...  
**  
''Thanks then, I guess''** I sighted after a silent minute.

**''Oh? What for?''** He asked, confused.

Shrugging my shoulders, I said, looking over at the wall near the bathroom.

**''For finding me, I guess i wouldn't want to live a false life''**

''_And... It wouldn't have you in it so...''_

**''...No problem''** Axel said.

I bit my lip.

**''You know what else i remember Ax?''**

At the nickname he turned his head and hummed well i put my head back against the head bored as i spoke.

Pouring out everything, because i could do that with him, tell him everything, and not regret it.

**''I remembered everything now, from my dream's, I remember falling, getting my name from Xemnas, I remember feeling horribly sad, and lonely... The other member's would pick on me, but then there was you -''**

I smiled.

**''You were annoying at first''**

I chuckled.

** ''But, then you just wouldn't leave me alone, even though i was quiet and rude and acted like i really didn't want you around, I did... You would go on and on about stupid thing's and I'd find myself smiling. You really cared for me, and i didn't realize that till much later. I was just so stubborn... But then i realized that i cared for you a lot too, even though i was really nervous and shy, and even you were a bit not sure of yourself, I remember are first kiss up on the clock tower on that one day too when i asked you what love was like - It was really soft and sweet and...''**

My face heated up with the image.

And i popped back opened my eyes when i felt the bed suddenly shift beneath me.

Suddenly Axel's face was right in front of me.

I stared back into emerald eye's, captured by them and not sure what to do or what was too happened next.

**_''And?''_**

He smiled at me amused.

I stared back at him, unable too think of a response with him suddenly this close too me.

And then he leaned in and kissed me, his soft lip's pressing against mine.

I relaxed, remembering the curve, the softness...

Our lip's moved against each other and i found myself smiling into the kiss and feeling him smile back before he leaned out, placing a kiss at the corner of my mouth and smiling at me.

His green eyes shining and i couldn't help but smile back, before saying -

**''And i remembered how much i really loved you''** I spoke, feeling my face heat up and i glanced down at the bed sheets as my stomach twisted.

I looked back up when Axel leaned in, placing a kiss on my forehead and then ruffling my hair.

I smiled and he smiled back before saying -

**''I always loved you Roxas, Nothing will ever change that''** He said, before he leaned back in and kissed me again.

I felt his hands brush against mine and then felt the pressure around both my wrist leave me and a clinking of metal as the cuffs around my wrist were removed.

I had the chance now, now or never, his guard must of been down.

But honestly - Did i want too?

This was Axel...

And he was right about everything.

So i kissed back.

It started off slow and sweet, just brush's of lips and i let my eyes close.

Before Axel opened his mouth and i felt him slide his tongue over my bottom lip, causing me too automatically part my lips for him, wanting more of that sensation.

He slid his tongue into my mouth right away and i met his tongue with my own, sliding against his and i let out a small moan well he grunted into the kiss.

Tilting his head afterwards well his hand's moved up, one tangling in the back of my blond hair, massaging there and making me sigh into the kiss as i reached up, tangling both my own hands in his red hair, getting rid of the hair band and threading them through the spikes.

He groaned into the kiss and pressed forward, moving too shift onto the bed and i fell back against it well he moved on top of me before we both leaned out of the kiss.

Panting for breath but i didin't pull away completely as Axel went too kissing along my jaw.

**''Axel...''** I said.

**''Hmm?''** He hummed back, moving down lower too my neck and i gasped when i felt his tongue flick over a sensitive spot before he kissed it.

This was... All going a bit too fast.

**''I'm - I'm not sure about this...'' **I started.

I heard Axel sigh and he pulled away from my neck too look up at me.

**''You just said that you loved me...''** He reminded me.

**''I-I know but... This is sort of going a bit too fast for me''** I admitted, smiling sheepishly afterwards and biting my lip.

**''If you want me too stop i can stop...''** He said.

I looked back up at him and saw the honesty in his eyes.

Glancing away again and i took a moment too think about this.

Did i want too...?

Here was Axel.

He risked everything too save me, too bring me back, he might be selfish, I might of hated him for him lieing too me, but then he did it too protect me, it was all out of love.

**''J-Just go slow...'' **I told him as i moved my hands too his shoulders.

Axel smiled and nodded back.

**''Of course''** He said, before he tugged the bottom of my shirt.

**''Can i take this off?''** He asked.

I nodded back sheepishly, removing my hands from his shoulders so that he could slip the garment off of me.

Once he did that he leaned out and took off his shirt quickly as well before he leaned back in, his lips capturing mine in another kiss.

It was slow and intimate as he took his time in brushing his lips against mine and i responded back a bit shyly before his hands ran up my sides.

Making me shiver as i reached out and slid my hands up his neck, tangling back in red hair and i felt him shiver beneath me before he leaned out just slightly, murmuring over my lips.

**''Just relax babe, It's only me''** He reminded me.

I smiled back at him and leaned in, pressing are lips back together and this time i was the one too initiate it as i ran my tongue across his bottom lip, causing him too gasp softly and smile before he kissed me back, are tongues slipping into each others mouth and sliding against one another.

I moaned into the kiss and tugged on his red spikes, making him smile into the kiss more and then i gasped as he ran a hand over my left nipple well he also bit down gently on my lower lip, his other hand moving too my checkered belt as he undid the clasp and then his hand went too the button and zipper.

My own hands reached down and went too his pants, trying too focus as my hands clumsily worked too pop open the button and zip down the zipper of his pants while i tried too respond too the kiss.

Axel leaned out of the kiss then suddenly as he leaned down too my neck, making me moan softly as he kissed it and licked there well his hands worked on sliding down my jeans, my own hands focused on tugging down his own pants.

My pants were the first too come off after i noticed them down halfway and lifted my legs too aid him, before he slid them off and threw them down too the ground beside the bed, then his hands slid up my legs, making me shiver and they stopped at my hips.

Holding them well he moved down farther too my chest, his tongue flicking across one of my nipples and i gasped out aloud and tangled my hands back in his hair before saying - **''Axel, take your pants off'' **

I heard him chuckle softly and he moved back too my neck well his hands left my hips and instead went too his half pulled down jeans, tugging them down more and off his legs before they two joined the floor and then both his hands were on my chest.

His index and middle finger over both my nipples and i gasped as he stared too roll them between his fingers.

**''A-Axel...''** I whined softly, my own hands wanting too feel skin too as i moved them too his chest, running them up his stomach and chest and i heard him groan lowly into my neck at the gesture well he went back too licking and even sucking on my neck, making me moan when i felt him leave a mark and i tilted my head back.

He then leaned down too even suck on one of my nipples as i watched him and began too pant, his hands moving down my legs and sliding in between my thighs as he rubbed the skin there before cupping me through my boxers.

Causing me too gasp and tilt my head back, eyes sliding close as he palmed me through them before i opened my eyes, looking down at him and moving my legs too wrapped around him.

When i did he pulled away from my chest, moving back upwards too connect our lips again but this time it was all tongue and even teeth as we kissed.

My hands rested back on his shoulders well he leaned in, pressing our body's together and i felt his hard on rub up against mine, causing Axel too groan softly into the kiss and i moaned back.

Holding onto him and kissing him back before i started too roll my hips against his, making him moan back into the kiss and then he pulled away, both of us panting.

**''Hold on''** He told me then.

He looked away and leaned over me too reach the side table beside me, opening the top drawer and shuffling through, but not without rolling his hips against mine and i gasped aloud.

Not expecting it and saw the cocky smirk spread across the redheads face before i threw an arm over my mouth too somewhat stifle my moans as he grinded against me slowly.

My other hand not covering my mouth reached out too his chest well he was drawing back from the drawer, I heard it close as i took one of his own nipples between my finger and tweaked it.

Surprised by the sudden reaction i got as he suddenly snapped his hips forward, making me gasp at the friction between us before moaning well Axel steadied himself, placing whatever he had grabbed from the drawer on the side table and gripping my shoulder well he thrust back against me, making me cover my mouth with my hand as he kept rolling his hips against me and panting.

**''A-Axel'' **I finally whined.

He glanced up and met my eyes, before asking - **''Are you sure about this?''**

I bit my lip as i thought it over, Sure - I was nervous and maybe a bit scared but i had too remind myself that this was _Axel..._

**''I-Im sure''** I stuttered out.

He nodded back, leaning down quickly too place a kiss on my forehead before he stopped grinding against me.

Instead he moved his hand down too my boxers, lifting up the waist band and sliding his hand in well i arched my hips, jaw clenched together as i griped his shoulders.

I wasn't expecting the intense feeling when his hand suddenly wrapped around my cock. I jerked upward in to his hand and my fingers dug into his shoulders well i gasped and moaned afterwords as his hand started too pump the shaft slowly.

**''Feels good?''** I heard him ask me well he continued too pump me.

**''Y-Yeah'' **I stuttered, letting my eyes close as i just relaxed into the feeling.

I felt him kiss my jaw then suddenly and his hand slowed down too a slow stroke well i heard him say -

**''Hey, your still a virgin...Right?''**

I felt my face heat up and i struggled for words before just stuttering - **''Y-Yeah''**

Axel smiled back.

**''Good, I'm glad that i get too be your first''**

I smiled back, honestly thinking that he'd be my last as well.

**''Me too''** I said.

He kissed my forehead and i smiled, his hand leaving me as he grabbed the small bottle of lotion on the nightstand.

I moved my hands too rest on his forearms well i saw him bring it over and i raised an eyebrow.

**''You planned this?''**

Axel smiled and chuckled back lowly.

**''Not really, I mean - I knew i'd be taking you at some point, but i really just had it there so when the mood striked i could -''**

**''O-Oh, Okay - Er''**

Axel chuckeld and kissed my nose before i watched him unscrew the top of the bottle.

I watched and was chewing my lower lip nervously.

Then he poured the open bottle onto his hand before looking over at me.

**''Just relax okay?''**

I swallowed and nodded non the less and glanced away when i saw him lower his hand.

I inhaled through my nose and just focused on relaxing well he leaned in, trailing kiss's along my neck too distract me well i felt a finger at my entrance and then it slowly slipped inside...

My face contorted at the odd feeling, and Axel stopped when he noticed.

**''Does it hurt...?''**

**''O-Only a little, it just... Feels weird''** I admitted, opening my eyes and looking back up at him.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

**''Sorry - Just remember too relax alright? It'll get better soon''**

With a sigh i nodded back, letting my head fall back against the pillow and i looked off too the right when i felt him start too move his finger deeper inside me.

It went all the way and then he stopped.

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed before settling again.

I noticed his hesitation and i glanced back up at him.

**''Go ahead''** I reassured him.

**''Alright''** He breathed, leaning down too kiss me well he slid his finger out and then back up inside.

I gasped softly at the feeling when he did, and responded back too the kiss as i brushed my lips back against his and then he slipped his tongue into my mouth, are tongue's meeting and sliding against each other well Axel thrusted his fingers more in and out of me and it was starting too feel really good.

I rocked my hips back into his fingers and was lost into the slow passionate kiss we were sharing together before he leaned out.

**''Hows it feel so far?'' **He asked.

**''Fine... It uh - Doesn't hurt anymore... It actually - Feels good''**

Axel smiled back.

**''Good - Think you can take another?''**

I rolled my eyes and glanced away.

**''Sure''**

I heard him chuckle and he kissed me quickly before adding another finger.

Stretching me more and my eyes slipped close at the feeling of his fingers sliding in and out of me well he leaned down and trailed kiss's along my neck.

Before i opened my eyes and craned my neck too repay the favor, kissing along his jaw line when he hovered above me and he smiled well i kissed along his neck and then licked.

**''Ah''** I suddenly moaned, burying my face in his neck and panting.

**''There it is''** I heard Axel say.

**''Nhnn''** I moaned again, his fingers curling inside me and then brushing up against a spot deep inside me.

Before he pulled his fingers out, leaning out as well and pecking my jaw quickly before looking back in too my eye's.

**''Ready?''** He breathed.

I felt my stomach flip with both excitement and nervousness.

With a small nod i watched as he nodded back before he slid his fingers out of me.

Then reaching down and taking off his red briefs before leaning over me again and grabbing the bottle on the nightstand as he poured the liquid in too his hand and then reached down.

Grabbing a hold of his own hard on and stroking himself as he lathered his length in the lotion before he positioned himself at my entrance.

**''You ready?''** He asked me.

I swallowed nervously and gave a small nod, trying my hardest too relax my body and calm my nerves.

**''Alright...''** He said before he looked down and slowly began too push himself in.

**''Nnn - ''** I moaned as i felt him slowly opening me up.

He stopped when he was right too the hilt, giving me a breather as i panted.

He leaned down and i felt him kiss along my jaw and neck again well i opened my eyes.

Not remembering when i closed them and i heard him say -

**''Fuck - You feel wonderful Roxas''**

I blushed and glanced away before looking back up at him as he asked -

**''How does it feel? Does it hurt? Are you ok?'' **

**''Im fine''** I assured him.

Even wrapping my legs around his lower back too show him and my arms around his neck.

**''Go ahead''** I said.

Smiling shyly after i pecked him on the lips.

**''Okay''** Axel breathed and nodded before he slowly pulled out and then sheathed himself all the way back in.

**''Uhhn'' **I moaned and my head tilted back at the feeling of pleasure well i tugged on the back of his red spikes and he pulled out again and repeated the process before starting up a steady rhythm until the bed was creaking below us.

The headboard hitting the wall slightly before he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss.

It was a few quick brush's of lips before we both opened are mouths and let are tongues delve in too each others mouth.

Exploring as are tongues slid against each other.

I moaned in too the kiss when he started too go deeper and not sliding out as much, until he hit that spot again deep inside me, causing me too arch my back and moan in too the kiss again well my hands fisted in his spiky hair and tugged.

Axel leaned out then as we both caught are breath.

Panting harshly and he leaned down too kiss, lick and suck at the side of my neck well his thrusting became more faster then.

Causing my eyes too slip close and hold on too him before finally with a small cry of his name i came in between us over are stomachs and chest and with Axel's own groan of my name afterwards i felt his own release inside me.

Axel pulled out then and leaned down too kiss my sweaty forehead, smiling as i opened my blue eyes too stare up at him in a haze.

He leaned over me and grabbed a few tissues from a box on the side table then proceeded too clean up are stomachs and chest.

**''Thanks''** I chuckled.

**''Don't mention it''** The redhead smiled back, flashing me his white teeth before tossing the soiled tissues in too a small trashcan next too the side table, before his eyes looked back over too me.

**''Shower?''** He suggested with a raise of a eyebrow.

**''Eh...''** I grunted.

Even tho it was sort of gross, especially when the smell and stickiness finally hit me, that all didin't compare too how exhausted i was.

On cue a small yawn erupted from my mouth.

I covered it with my hand and wiped a dew drop from my eye as i said -

**''I'm tired - We can shower later''**

And with that i pulled up the blanket and moved onto my side.

I heard Axel chuckle.

**''That's pretty gross''** He commented.

**''Shut up''** I growled but a smile on my lips betrayed my annoyance.

Axel chuckled and ignored the threat.

Settleing for lifting up the blankets and shifting too move beside me.

Grabbing me by the waist and bringing me flesh up against him as he wrapped both arm's around me, hugging me too his chest and burying his face in the back of my neck.

**''Night Rox''** He smiled.

**''Night Axel''** I smiled back.

**''I love you''** He said, cuddling his face into my the back of my neck

**''I love you too''** I smiled back.

We fell asleep peacefully in each others arms that night after i had turned over and hugged him.

Axel was happy too finally have his little blond back, well i had my fiery protector.

We lived happily in the apartment, sooner or later Axel moved out and bought a bigger house, even in Twilight Town but far away from my family with his life saving's, I dwell'd on my past friends and family...

But soon i forgot about them.

I understood that they were all just illusions in the end.

We occupied are day's with just being together, going out to see a movie, a dinner, a walk in the forest, watching tv, playing video games together, cooking or reading...

We were both happy with whatever we did, along as it was together, and kept are promise, that we'd meet each other in the next life, and the one after that...

* * *

**AN: ** I was really struggling on a way how too end this.

I wanted it just too be a cute, fluffy happy ending with no sex, like my previous story's.

But their was just something about this that wouldn't accept that and needed smut... So - Here you go!

And thank you too all who Favorited and reviewed! You guys are amazing! I'm glad that people are actually interested in what i write, who would of thought?


End file.
